


the things we learn in school [Podfic]

by JadenGrace1



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1
Summary: He works in tech. That’s the first thing Keith learns.The second thing, Keith learns from Lance: he’s an engineer. Or, at least, he’s going to be. Why an engineering student would choose to spend his free time working in the dusty, cramped sound booth of the theatre, Keith doesn’t know for sure. He guesses that it has something to do with Lance’s persuasion skills, the extra credit on offer, or both.The third thing Keith learns is his name.Hunk.He follows Lance’s gaze across the room, eyes landing on flannel and broad shoulders.It certainly suits him.[Podfic]





	the things we learn in school [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the things we learn in school](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397196) by [extremegraphicviolins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremegraphicviolins/pseuds/extremegraphicviolins). 



> Thank you so much to extremegraphicviolins for letting me make a podfic of her work! It was such a blast and I wish I could have really done it justice.
> 
> A quick note on the audio quality: unfortunately while I was recording there were a few times where some very loud motorcycles drove past in the background and I didn't notice until I was editing because of my headphones. While I was able to get rid of all the background noise, it did affect the overall sound of the recording. It's still completely understandable, just sometimes has a weird tone/quality to it.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy and please go read the original fic!! It's so good!!!
> 
> Edit: thank you guys so much for over 100 hits!!

the things we learn in school

by extremegraphicviolins

read by JadenGrace1

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9qvutf6jczv6k09/the-things-we-learn-in-school_by_extremegraphicviolins.mp3/file) / [Stream](https://soundcloud.com/jadengrace1/the-things-we-learn-in-school-podfic) (Duration: 00:16:52)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for both Round 1 of Voltron Bingo (the "AU" square on my Heith card) and Day 7 of Keith Birthday Week (Free Day/AU).
> 
> You can check out all of the content that I've created for Voltron Bingo Round 1 on my masterpost here: http://fandoms-have-taken-over-my-life.tumblr.com/post/179170683332/savvs-voltron-bingo-round-1-masterpost
> 
> If you liked this podfic, please go give the original fic some love!!! This wouldn't exist without it.
> 
> You can also find the author on her tumblr @extremegraphicviolins


End file.
